OVERFLOW sequel of HOPEFULLNESS
by Rassiumins
Summary: Walaupun mungil dan menggemaskan, Kris harus tetap mengingat bahwa Minseok menguasai taekwondo, "Minseok, coba tebak apa yg dibenci anjing laut ? "Kris merasa seperti pencuri, "Minseok maafkan aku" sequel of HOPEFULLNESS [ EXO FF, Kris,Minseok,KrisMin/Xiuris, EXO member, Romance,Humor, boys love, Crack pair ]


**OVERFLOW**

(sequel of 'HOPEFULLNESS')

rassiumins

**EXO FAN FICTION**

CASTS: Kris Wu, Kim Minseok, KrisMin, Xiuris, EXO member

LENGTH: Oneshoot 4791 words

RATING: T

GENRE: ROMANCE/Humor (a little bit)

WARNING: Yaoi, boys love, crack pair

**Standart disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_You__are__the angel of__my heart_

_rassiumins_

* * *

Jadi begini, Kris tidak pernah membayangkan akan berkencan dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, sungguh

Berkencan dengan wanita, tentu sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya, strategi dan cara merayu wanita oh Kris sudah menguasai jauh diluar kepala, lagipula hanya dengan melihat wajah dan penampilannya, tak perlu banyak kata untuk dapat membuat para wanita itu jatuh ke pelukannya, hanya perlu tersenyum dan mengibaskan rambut,

Mereka akan berjatuhan dan memohon Kris agar memilihnya,

Masalahnya ini Minseok, Kim Minseok,

Si pipi bulat super manis itu.

Walaupun mungil dan menggemaskan, Kris harus tetap mengingat bahwa Minseok menguasai taekwondo, ini tidak main-main, bukan tidak mungkin jika saat berjalan berdua kris kehilangan kontrol dirinya untuk menggandeng tangan pemuda itu, Minseok bisa saja langsung membantingnya ke lantai atau melemparkannya ke dinding, ini sungguh sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan berkencan dengan wanita, memang ada wanita yg kuat tapi haloo, sekuat-kuatnya wanita paling hanya mampu membuat pipi Kris merah.

Kris juga sudah pernah melihat Minseok berlatih, apakah dia sudah pernah cerita? Belum ? oh begini

Waktu itu Kris sedang menemani Chanyeol pergi ke fakultas ekonomi untuk bertemu temannya Kim Junmyeon, pemuda yg lebih pendek dari mereka, yg katanya salah satu orang terkaya disini, saat melihatnya, wajah pemuda innocent itu tampak tidak asing dimata Kris, mungkin mereka memang pernah bertemu di salah satu pesta relasi ayahnya atau saat ia dipaksa mengikuti meeting dengan para pemilik saham, entahlah, yg jelas wajah Junmyeon mengingatkannya pada pria-pria berjas yg selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis nya, dan Kris juga bukan tipe yg bisa menghafal wajah orang dengan baik, kecuali untuk orang tertentu yg menarik perhatiannya, Kim Minseok contohnya,

Chanyeol sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun, jadi ia meminta Junmyeon untuk dapat berbicara dengan Yixing agar membantunya membujuk Baekhyun,

Yixing adalah mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran dan merupakan pacar Junmyeon, juga sahabat Baekhyun

Kris bahkan telah diseret Chanyeol pergi ke fakultas seni lalu fakultas kedokteran ke tempat Yixing, -yg ternyata sudah pulang, berusaha menemui Baekhyun, -pria manis itu menolak bertemu Chanyeol

Dan sekarang ke fakultas ekonomi, -mereka hampir mengelilingi _Sunkyunkwan_ university, Kris sendiri tidak tahu pasti penyebab mereka bertengkar, cara pemuda bersenyum lebar itu menjelaskan terdengar hampir mirip lagu rapp, atau lebih buruk, cepat,tanpa titik koma,dan banyak erangan dimana-mana, jadi Kris sama sekali tidak paham.

Saat Junmyeon dan Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi didalam kelas, Kris memilih untuk sedikit menjauh, beruntung ia bertemu Kim Jongdae disana,

"_mereka sedang membicarakan apa ? "_

"_entahlah, tentang hal yg berkaitan dengan Byun Baekhyun yg pasti "_ jawab Kris, ketika Jongdae menatap dua orang itu heran, Chanyeol berisik sekali, mengeluarkan suara seperti menangis

"_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum berbaikan_ ? "

"_belum "_

Jongdae terkekeh, "_tentu saja, kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku juga akan marah besar pada Chanyeol "_

Kris menaikkan satu alisnya, menatap Jongdae ingin tahu, dia benar-benar tak mengerti, pemuda didepannya ini agaknya paham, menatap kris sebentar kemudian menyeringai

"_percayalah, kau tak akan mau tahu "_

Kris hanya mengangguk pelan, menengok kearah dua orang pemuda yg masih berdiskusi diseberang, Junmyeon memegangi kepalanya berkali-kali kelihatan frustasi

"_ya sudah, aku harus cepat pergi "_ ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk bahunya, ia berdiri

"_kemana? "_

"_mengembalikan mobil Minseok Hyung,_ "

Urat kepala kris seperti tertarik

"_Kim Minseok ? "_

"_ya"_ Jongdae mengangguk, "_selama ini mobilnya rusak, jadi ia harus pergi dengan bus, aku telah memperbaikinya, jadi akan kukembalikan sekarang"_

Sesuatu terlintas dikepala Kris, agak ragu, tapi mungkin ia harus mencobanya

"_boleh….. aku ikut ? "_

Kris sempat melihat Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya untuk sesaat_, "setelah mengembalikan mobil Minseok, kukira kau butuh kendaraan untuk pulang, aku bisa mengantar mu ? "_

Pemuda bermata jenaka itu tersenyum lebar selanjutnya

.

.

_Audy Le mans_ hitam milik Kris mengikuti VW putih tahun 1974 yg dikendarai Jongdae dari belakang,

Kris tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa VW adalah mobil pilihan Minseok, mobil yg terkesan unik dan manis, kendaraan mencerminkan kepribadian pemiliknya, Kris juga ingin memilih mobil tunggangannya sendiri sebenarnya, seperti _Jeep Wrangler,_ tapi ayahnya tak akan mengijinkan,

Fakta yg baru ia tahu adalah Kim Jongdae yg ternyata sepupu Minseok, kedua ibu mereka adalah kakak adik, orang tua Jongdae mempunyai usaha semacam bengkel sementara orang tua Minseok mempunyai sebuah kedai, yg kris tidak mengerti adalah wajah mereka berdua sama sekali berbeda untuk bisa dikatakan bersaudara, Kim Minseok yg bulat lalu Kim Jongdae yg…...kotak ?

Kris ingin tahu siapa tahu ada beberapa orang lagi saudara mereka yg berwajah segitiga, prisma, atau trapesium mungkin?

Haha, okay tampaknya harus ada yg mengawasi imajinasi Kris,

Ia mengikuti Jongdae dari Sunkyunkwan ke daerah Yeoksam, Gangnam-gu, markas Taekwondo Kukkiwon, tempat Minseok berlatih,

Kris bisa melihat pemuda pujaannya, _Dobok_ –seragam taekwondo- putih dengan sabuk hitam, bergerak mengarahkan tinju dengan lincah, melompat, dan menendang-nendang udara seakan bisa menumbangkan puluhan orang disana, Kris menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit takjub, bahkan diantara belasan orang yg sedang berlatih juga, Minseok terlihat seperti bersinar

Kris berdiri di depan jendela, sementara Jongdae berjalan menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada sepupu nya itu ditengah ruangan,

Kris bisa melihat sosok itu berkeringat sampai rambut karamel nya basah, matanya yg berubah tajam, bibirnya yg semakin tampak merah muda, dan terengah-engah belum lagi kerah kendur berbentuk V pada _Dobok_ nya yg kadang menampakkan dada porselen Minseok saat membungkuk,

Ada baut yg terlepas otomatis di rahangnya sehingga membuatnya menganga lebar saat ini

"_Astaga Kris, kenapa kau berliur ? "_

Ia harus berkelit pada Jongdae bahwa ia lapar, sementara Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam, dan menatapnya lama dengan pandangan mengejek karena itu, sial!

Salahkan Kim Minseok dengan segala pesonanya

.

.

.

Dan ini adalah hari sabtu, hari dimana mereka berjanji untuk pergi menonton bersama,

Kris tidak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan ini, ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya untuk menemukan pakaian yg cocok dikenakan bertemu dengan Minseok

Ataukah ingin terlihat formal, sporty, casual ? Kris masih bingung, apa saja yg jelas ia ingin kelihatan menarik dimata Minseok, apalagi ini kencan perdana nya kan, kencan menurut Kris, entah bagi Minseok,

Dan setelah semalaman dilanjutkan pagi ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk terlihat casual dan sedikit formal, ya,

Kris tengah berputar-putar di kaca setinggi tubuhnya yg melekat pada dinding kamar, _Long sleeve_ berbahan denim midnightblue dengan motif bintang kecil, skyny jeans abu-abu cerah, dan sneakers merah

Tidak lupa jam tangan _swiss army man_ silver yg melingkar indah ditangannya, Kris menyisir surai pirang kotornya hati-hati lalu memakai sedikit pelembab pada wajahnya, serta parfum _Armany code _di sekujur tubuhnya

Terlalu sempurna,

Kris mengemudikan _Audy le mans_ nya tanpa supir, ia telah mengancam setengah merajuk pada ayahnya untuk di izinkan menyetir sendiri hari ini, menikmati hari hanya berdua dengan Minseok

Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di depan gedung bioskop di Yeongdeung-po, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, kris berdiri di depan pintu masuk, sedikit lebih jauh dari loket, disamping pot _Chrysantemum_ ungu yg besar, mata elangnya menyapu ke segala arah, mencari sosok yg dinantinya, keadaan gedung tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yg lalu lalang didepan

Kris berulang kali merapikan _Long sleeve_ nya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, dan menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat, anggap saja ia sedang gugup, sebenarnya bukan hanya gugup, tapi luar biasa gugup!

"_Kris ! "_

Bersama dengan masuknya belasan rombongan remaja ke dalam gedung. Kris menoleh, diseberang jalan

Sesuatu dalam otaknya sedang berputar keras, memproses kenyataan didepannya

Dada nya bergemuruh

Disana Minseok, dengan sweater orange matang yg senada dengan surai coklat karamelnya, skiny jeans biru langit, sepatu cats putih beraksen biru, melambai dengan riang ke arahnya

Kris rasa ada efek blower yg datang ke arah matanya melihat pemuda itu, bunga-bunga berjatuhan, sinar terang yg menyorot dari sekujur tubuh, dan orang-orang yg berjalan di sekitar menjadi otomatis buram, sehingga di matanya itulah satu-satunya fokus Kris,

"_Kris ? sudah lama menunggu ? "_ ucapnya saat mendekat

Kris berusaha tersenyum senormal mungkin, menggaruk tengkuknya yg tak gatal _"aku.. tidak, aku baru tiba 10 menit yg lalu "_

"_kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk " _

Ayolah Minseok, jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum, kau bisa membuat pemuda disana menembak kepala nya sendiri karena tak bisa menguasai diri

.

.

Sebelumnya kris tidak pernah tertarik dengan film dokumenter, karena sedikit banyak berkaitan dengan sejarah, sebaliknya dengan Minseok, di gedung bioskop saat ini mereka sedang duduk memutarkan film dokumenter _An Inconvenient Truth, _Film tentang Mantan Wakil Presiden Amerika Serikat, Al Gore, yg membahas kemungkinan bahaya pemanasan global menjadi sebuah fenomena budaya. Film dokumenter pemenang piala Oscar, Kris tidak mengerti, tentu Minseok yg menjelaskan padanya, berbisik di telinganya menjelaskan ini itu, menyalurkan getaran aneh dalam tubuhnya, Kris suka, sangat suka, karena itu ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti akan banyak hal di film itu, terus bertanya, jadi Minseok akan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kris sering-sering, Hehe

.

Itu Film yg berat menurut kris, ia sudah menahan kuapnya berkali-kali sementara Minseok tampak sangat antusias menikmati, fakta baru tentang Minseok adalah pemuda itu sangat tertarik dengan keadaan lingkungan, karena film tentang isu alam yg dipilihnya, Minseok juga bercerita bahwa ia sudah mengajak Luhan, Sehun, Jongdae, Chanyeol atau Jongin untuk ikut, tapi mereka menolak, ya Kris paham, kalau bukan Minseok yg meminta, ia juga akan menolak, dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sedikit sedih karena ternyata ia adalah pilihan terakhir Minseok untuk diajak menonton, tapi tak apa, setidaknya ia mendapatkan kesempatan duduk sangat dekat dengan pemuda manis ini.

"_Minseok ? lain kali kau mau pergi menonton lagi dengan ku? "_

Pemuda disampingnya mengangguk dengan senyum mewarnai wajahnya _"ya, tentu saja Kris !"_ kris tersenyum sangat lebar

lain kali itu Kris akan memilihkan film horor untuk ditonton, dengan begitu akan ada kesempatan Minseok bisa memeluknya, _ohoho_

_._

_._

_._

85 menit akhirnya selesai, tulisan berbaris muncul memenuhi layar hitam, mereka sedang beranjak keluar, ada sedikit ketakutan dihati Kris bahwa ini akan segera berakhir, tidak! tolong, Kris masih ingin berduaan dengan Minseok, menapaki tangga di belakang Minseok ditengah kerumunan

"_kau kesini diantar supir mu Kris ? "_ tanya Minseok, kepalanya mendongak menatap Kris, setelah mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan

"_tidak, aku menyetir sendiri hari ini, kau ? "_

"_aku pergi dengan bus tadi, "_

Mereka telah sampai di aula berlantai marmer di gedung itu, puluhan orang yg lalu lalang, dengan pop corn ditangan, atau menggandeng tangan kekasih disampingnya

"_ada masalah lagi dengan mobil mu ? "_

"_tidak"_ Minseok menggeleng, _"aku merasakan sesuatu yg berbeda ketika aku menyalakan mesinnya pagi ini, kukira Jongdae melewatkan sesuatu"_ lanjutnya, Kris menangkap sedikit raut kecewa dimatanya

"_itu mobil yg menarik, kau merawatnya dengan baik seperti terlahir kembali "_ Kris ingin mencoba mengusirnya dari wajah Minseok "_aku pernah melihat yg seperti itu milik teman ku di Kanada, hanya beberapa bulan, selanjutnya aku melihatnya berakhir di pembuangan mobil bekas " _ pemuda setinggi hidungnya ini mengembangkan senyum sekali lagi _"oh sayang sekali, aku akan memarahinya jika dia temanku "_ ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil

Mereka berjalan hampir menuju pintu keluar kaca yg berputar, kris melirik sekilas ke arah poster-poster yg memenuhi dinding, berpikir

"_jadi, apa rencana mu setelah ini ? "_ tanya Kris ragu-ragu, Minseok memandang ke arah luar sebentar, cuaca cerah dan banyak mobil bersliweran, beralih kepada Kris

"_ini masih siang, kupikir aku masih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, bagaimana denganmu Kris? Apa Kau sibuk?"_

"_tidak ! "_ Kris menggigit bibir untuk mencegah suaranya tetap rendah, dan bukan teriakan _"membosankan jika terus berada dirumah kan, aku juga ingin berkeliling" _ kalau bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya kris ingin sekali menari, gangnam style mungkin?

"_baguslah ! " _Minseok menatapnya lagi dengan wajah yg lebih sumringah

"_jadi kita kemana? "_

"_bagaimana kalau kita ke Everland ? "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Minseok adalah orang yg ceria menurut Kris, tipe orang yg mudah bergaul karena sikap hangatnya, menyenangkan bisa mengobrol dengannya dalam jarak sedekat ini, duduk disisinya saat mengemudi, Minseok bercerita tentang kuliah, tentang teman-teman mereka, Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol..

"_Chanyeol bertaruh dengan Jongin dalam balapan minggu lalu, yg tercepat bisa memiliki Baekhyun_"

"_bukankah Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya? Dan Jongin kukira dia berkencan dengan Kyungsoo?" _ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak paham

"_yeah, Jongin mempunyai ketertarikan yg aneh pada Baekhyun, sebelum berjalan dengan Kyungsoo, ia pernah meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya, dan ditolak, Baekhyun lebih memilih si dungu tinggi itu"_

Kris mengangguk, mencoba mengingat penjelasan Chanyeol kemarin, pemuda itu tidak menceritakan dibagian terdapat taruhan disana

" _Jongin masih sering menggoda Baekhyun di setiap kesempatan dan mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin mencari solusi agar Jongin tidak menganggu kekasihnya lagi, tapi itu cara yg buruk "_

"_lalu siapa yg menang ? " _tanya Kris ingin tahu

Minseok memutar membuang tawanya kearah jendela yg dibuka untuk beberapa waktu, membuat kris harus mengerutkan dahinya penasaran

"_ada empat orang yg ikut dalam balapan hari itu, termasuk Luhan, dan pemenangnya adalah pemuda bernama Zitao kalau aku tidak salah, mahasiswa China dari fakultas hukum "_

"_apa ? "_ kris membulatkan matanya

"_ya, bisa kau bayangkan seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun malam itu, menemukan sosok Zitao berdiri disana, dan berkata hai kau Baekhyun? Chanyeol bilang aku bisa memiliki mu"_

Mobil dipenuhi derai tawa dari mereka berdua setelah itu

Minseok juga bercerita tentang adik perempuannya, Kim Sohee, bahkan Minseok memperlihatkan foto gadis yg masih duduk di bangku high school itu, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip, hampir seperti Minseok yg sedang mengenakan wig panjang di mata Kris, lalu juga bercerita tentang kedai baozi nya

"_kami punya banyak rasa, tapi yg paling diminati pelanggan adalah daging manis, kau harus berkunjung kesana lain kali Kris ! "_

Tentu, Kris tidak akan pernah keberatan

.

.

.

Adalah Everland taman hiburan terbesar di Korea, di Yongin Gyeonggi-do, setelah mengemudi hampir dua jam, mereka akhirnya bisa melihat gerbang masuknya yg dipenuhi tanaman merambat warna-warni.

Kris pernah membaca tentang taman hiburan ini sebelumnya dari internet, taman hiburan yg penuh dengan warna dan berbagai macam wahana, termasuk dalam 10 taman hiburan terbaik di dunia, Kris baru menyaksikannya sendiri saat ini, berdiri terpaku menatap sekeliling, taman indah dengan beraneka ragam bunga bermekaran,tulip, Lili, krisan, pohon-pohon, bangunan indah dengan aneka bentuk dan gaya arsitektur serta hiasan warna-warni ala negeri dongeng, kris menganga

"_ayo, kenapa diam saja ! "_

Lebih menganga lagi karena Minseok meraih tangannya untuk berjalan kearah Zona permainan, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Kris semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, pemuda didepannya sepertinya tak keberatan, berjalan semakin cepat dengan wajah antusias

"_cepat Kris, sebelum antriannya bertambah panjang "_

Mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Minseok- memutuskan untuk menaiki T Express lebih dahulu, roller coaster yg terbuat dari kayu sepanjang 1779m, yg merupakan terpanjang no. 6 didunia,

Berteriak, berteriak, berteriak dan memejamkan mata saat benda itu berbalik dikemiringan 770

Kris mendapati rambut pirang yg telah ditatanya tinggi sedari pagi berantakan, hampir seperti gumpalan kapas tak berbentuk, dan Minseok menertawakannya

Mereka melihat animal show setelah itu, singa, beruang, pinguin, lumba-lumba, anjing laut,

"_Minseok, coba tebak apa yg dibenci anjing laut ? "_

Pemuda mungil disampingnya berpikir sambil menerawang keatas, sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya, menampilkan wajah yg membuat kris ingin menggigitnya _"eum, paus? Hujan ? ombak ? apa ? ahh aku tak begitu tahu karena ia tinggal dilaut "_

"_bukan, itu adalah…. "_ kris berhenti sejenak menatap Minseok yg sudah menunggunya penasaran, matanya membulat _"…kucing laut ! "_

Kris ingin mencoba berkelakar, dan sepertinya berhasil, Minseok tertawa sambil memukul bahunya, terus tertawa sampai tubuhnya condong kearah Kris, pemuda yg lebih tinggi memanfaatkan peluang itu, dengan merangkul bahu Minseok dari samping, _ congrat kris!_

.

Sesudah Berkeliling melihat pawai bertemakan negeri dongeng, Kris dan Minseok memutuskan untuk membeli hotdog disalah satu outlet, gadis penjualnya mengenakan kostum ala Alice in wonderland dan pria nya mengenakan kostum kelinci, mereka duduk dibawah pohon akasia yg dihias ornamen sihir

"_kau pernah kesini sebelumnya Kris ?_ " tanya Minseok sambil menggigit ujung hotdognya

Kris mengoleskan mayonese banyak-banyak diatas sosis, kemudian menggigitnya dalam lahapan besar "_aku hanya pernah melihat dari internet sebelumnya ",_

Minseok meringis, _"oh aku lupa kau baru pindah kesini 3 bulan yg lalu "_

"_kau sudah sering ?_ "

Minseok menggeleng, meneguk cola nya "_terakhir aku kesini saat aku masih duduk di bangku high school, bersama Luhan dan Sehun "_

Ah Kris tidak suka mendengar nama dua orang itu, mereka selalu menempel bagaikan lintah pada Minseok, apalagi Sehun, ia adalah Lintah yg berbisa

"_kau akrab sekali dengan mereka " _

"_Luhan temanku sejak kecil, dan Sehun itu adik kembar Luhan,"_

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, _"tapi Sehun dekat sekali denganmu"_

Pemuda didepannya menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya, Kris berusaha tampil wajar, alih-alih suaranya terdengar seperti menuduh dan terkesan cemburu _"kalian sering membeli buble tea bersama"_

Minseok tertawa _"anak itu selalu merajuk dan bersikap manja setiap saat "_

Kris berani bertaruh sebenarnya Sehun memendam perasaan pada Minseok, skinship yg selalu berusaha dilakukannya, mengikuti Minseok kemana-mana dan berani mengusir dan mengancam setiap orang yg berada dalam jarak yg ditentukannya sendiri dengan Minseok, Sehun beruntung memiliki lebih banyak waktu yg dibutuhkannya untuk mengenal Minseok, tapi entah apa yg membuatnya sampai saat ini belum juga mengatakan perasaannya, kris tak paham, apa karena Minseok yg tidak peka, atau Kris curiga, ada keterlibatan Luhan dibalik semua ini, bisa saja pria rusa itu juga menaruh rasa yg sama pada Minseok,Jadi mereka juga bersaing dibelakang? Ahh, tampaknya ini adalah perjalanan yg berliku untuk Kris,

Tiba-tiba Sebuah lagu mengalun lembut menginterupsi mereka,

"_ah ponselku, sebentar Kris " _

Minseok merogoh benda putih lebar dari dalam sakunya, melihat sekilas pada layar lalu menempelkan ditelinga kanan nya, _"yeobboseyo, ya? Sehun ada apa? "_

Apa-apaan baru saja disebutkan, dia sudah menelpon, kris tetap makan sambil berusaha mendengarkan

"_aku sudah selesai menonton,…tidak, tidak perlu menjemputku, aku berada di Everland sekarang….dengan kris, …. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau berteriak Oh Sehun! Aku tidak tuli!..."_

Kris mendengus, ada pria lain disana yg tampaknya tidak senang

"…_.memang kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan Kris? ….aku tak mengerti…ya ya aku akan cepat pulang….apa?...baik,nanti akan kusampaikan padanya…..sudah ya, sampai jumpa…"_

Minseok menaruh ponsel dalam sakunya lagi, beralih pada kris, tersenyum "_Sehun yg menelpon_ " ucapnya kembali melahap potongan hotdog terakhirnya

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk _"dia bilang apa? "_

"_dia menyuruhku cepat pulang, aku tak tahu dia berteriak dan marah-marah tadi, entahlah, oh iya Sehun menitipkan pesan pada mu Kris "_

"_pesan? " _ Kris mengerutkan kening,

"_dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok dilapangan parkir "_

Kris membelalakkan matanya,

Adakah yg mencium bau kekerasan disini ?

_Oke, apapun itu Oh Sehun!_

_._

_._

"_hey Kris, ayo kita naik bianglala ! "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Zona Global fair di four Garden Season, taman bunga indah warna-warni dan dikelilingi bangunan-bangunan cantik bergaya arsitektur khas belanda, mereka menaiki bianglala setinggi 400 kaki disana,

Kris bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang, duduk berhadapan dalam ruangan bulat yg kecil,bersama Minseok

Ya Tuhan, Kris merasa semua tubuhnya berubah menjadi jantung yg bisa berdegup, berusaha dengan keras menguasai dirinya

Minseok duduk didepannya, menyalakan handycam dari jendela, berteriak antusias menunjuk pemandangan indah dibawah mereka, tapi sungguh tak ada pemandangan indah saat ini bagi Kris kecuali Minseok yg terus tersenyum dan tertawa dihadapannya, dadanya meluap-luap, Kris menyukai Minseok, sangat menyukainya,

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian memegang tangannya, kris terkejut

"_kau baik-baik saja Kris ? tangan mu dingin"_ ia menatap kris dengan wajah khawatir "_apa kau takut dengan ketinggian ? "_

Kris tersenyum, _"tidak, aku baik-baik saja " _ Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap lebih dalam meminta kepastian _"sungguh !"_

"_baiklah"_ ia menyerah, melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kris, dan kembali mengarahkan handycam keluar, sementara Kris menikmati wujud Minseok didepannya dengan takjub

"_hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto kris ? "_ ucapnya setelah beberapa menit saling terdiam

Kris berpikir sejenak, bagus, ini akan menjadi foto yg yg pantas dipajang di meja dekat tempat tidurnya _"ide bagus! "_

Minseok tertawa kecil sebelum beranjak mengubah tempat duduknya menjadi disamping Kris, mendekatkan kepalanya, sampai Kris bisa mencium bau shampoo strawbery pada rambut Minseok, mengarahkan kameranya

"_tersenyumlah kris ! "_

Astaga, kris ingin pingsan rasanya, tersenyum saja rasanya susah, terlalu bahagia, tapi dia berusaha menarik tiap sisi bibirnya keatas, membentuk senyuman

"_lagi lagi ! sekarang dengan peace "_

Minseok semakin mendekatkan kepalanya, sehingga Kris bisa merasakan telinganya bergesekan dengan pipi Minseok, begitu lembut, kris mengangkat jari berbentuk V sesuai permintaan Minseok, menaruhnya diantara mata. Sementara Minseok mengangkatnya diatas kepala, membuat seperti tanduk

"_satu lagi ! "_

Kris berdoa semoga waktu bisa berhenti, ia bersedia seandainya ada sihir yg tiba-tiba menyihirnya menjadi patung batu, tidak masalah, asalkan dalam posisi seperti ini, berdekatan dengan Minseok seperti ini.

Pemuda disampingnya berdecak membuat isyarat agar kris menatap kamera karena sedari tadi ia hanya melongo menatap Minseok, kris tersadar, segera menghadap kamera, Minseok menekan tombol berkali-kali, mengambil gambar, Kris suka, terlalu suka, waktu serasa berjalan lebih lambat, ia melirik kearah Minseok yg sekarang menghadapkan wajahnya tepat disamping wajah kris sedang yg menghadap depan, mata Minseok masih terarah pada kamera, Kris bisa melihat wajah itu dari dekat, bulu matanya yg lentik dan halus, ia memakai eyeliner tipis diatas kelopak matanya, hidung yg mungil, bibir tipisnya.. dan

.

.

Rasanya yg manis dan lembut

hangat

Seperti mengandung aliran listrik saat menyesapnya,

.

.

PLLAAKK

"_apa-apaan ! "_

"_Minseok aku…."_

"_kau brengsek Kris !_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok keluar dari bianglala dengan tergesa-gesa, berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yg keras, Kris masih berusaha mengejarnya, berjalan dibelakangnya

"_Minseok aku bisa jelaskan- "_

"_TIDAK PERLU ! "_ pemuda itu menjawab tanpa menoleh dan masih saja berjalan lurus ke depan menerobos kerumunan

"_Minseok…"_

.

.

"_Minseok dengarkan aku .."_

_._

"_tolonglah Minseok…"_

_._

"_Minseok … "_

_._

"_Kim Minseok.."_

Pemuda itu tetap berjalan seakan tak ada sesuatu yg menghalanginya, berkelit dengan lincah membelah pengunjung, mempercepat langkahnya, teriakan kris dibelakang seakan hanya angin lalu

"_MINSEOK "_

_._

"_Minseok.."_

_._

"_aku bisa jelaskan .."_

_._

"_AKU TAK MAU DENGAR!"_

_._

"_Minseok.."_

_._

_._

"_maafkan aku.."_

_._

"_MINSEOK MAAF !"_

Kris merasa sangat bersalah, salahkan ia karena tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk mencium Minseok, mereka baru berteman beberapa hari, Minseok telah menganggapnya pria brengsek yg tak tahu aturan, ya mungkin benar,

"_Minseok, maafkan aku"_

_._

"_Kim Minseok.. tolonglah "_

Lebih baik Minseok membantingnya sekarang sampai lengannya patah daripada mengacuhkannya seperti ini

.

"_Minseok maafkan aku"_

_._

"_Minseok maaf "_

_._

"_Minseok aku akan mengantarmu pulang! "_

_._

"_AKU BISA PULANG SENDIRI ! "_

_._

"_tidak, aku akan mengantarmu! "_

_._

"_urus saja diri mu sendiri kris!"_

Kris merasakan rasa sakit didadanya,

.

"_Minseok tunggu ! "_

_._

"_aku minta maaf! "_

_._

"_Minseok, aku tidak bermaksud.."_

_._

"_aku minta maaf Minseok !"_

Kris sangat menyesal

"_Kim Minseok !"_

.

"_dengarkan aku Kim Minseok "_

_._

"_maafkan aku"_

_._

"_Minseok aku minta maaf "_

Minseok semakin jauh didepan, dengan tubuh dan tingginya, Kris tidak mampu menerobos pengunjung yg ramai seperti Minseok, ia semakin jauh tertinggal _"KIM MINSEOK! "_

Percuma, Minseok tak akan mendengarnya atau lebih tepatnya tak mau mendengarkannya lagi, semua sudah berakhir, Minseok akan membencinya mulai sekarang, dia tak akan mau bertemu dengannya

"_Minseok maafkan aku"_

Kris merasa sangat menyesal, _"KIM MINSEOK! "_

Pemuda disana hanya tampak seperti sosok kecil di kejauhan, ia mengubah langkahnya menjadi berlari, Minseok berlari meninggalkannya,

"_TIDAK! TUNGGU! MINSEOK MAAFKAN AKU ! "_

Kris masih berusaha mempercepat langkahnya, melawan kerumunan, tapi kemudian seorang pria dengan sengaja mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras, kris mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, mengenai beberapa wanita dibelakangnya dan mereka memekik,

"_HEY APA YG KAU LAKUKAN ? "_ kris berada dalam kondisi yg kacau untuk bisa berpikir jernih, mendorong pemuda itu balik

Pemuda disana melotot kearahnya, _"KAU MENGHALANGI JALAN ORANG-ORANG KAU TAHU? "_ membalas kris dengan suara yg tak kalah tinggi

Orang-orang disekeliling sudah berteriak,merasakan aura panas yg timbul "_hentikan! Jangan berkelahi !" "panggil keamanan_! "

"_KAU YG MENGHALANGI JALANKU! "_

"_APA KAU BUTA HUH ? "_

"_BRENGSEK! "_ Kris tak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya, ia mengayunkan tinjunya kearah pemuda didepannya, tapi meleset, ia tak fokus, tentu hanya emosi yg menguasainya, pemuda itu berkelit dengan cepat mengangkat tinjunya, dan, BUG!

Kris merasakan rasa ngilu dirahangnya, berjalan sempoyongan dan jatuh ketanah, orang-orang berteriak semakin heboh, beberapa pria mulai memegangi mereka,

"_hentikan ! jangan buat keributan! "_

"_kemari kau pengecut ! "_ seru kris menantang, pemuda disana semakin bergerak liar berusaha melepas cengkraman pengunjung lain yg memeganginya

"_tunggu sampai wajah mu kubuat hancur!" _

"_aku tidak takut! "_

"_KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN! "_

Kris menengok ke sumber suara, melihat beberapa orang berseragam biru berlari mendekati mereka, salah seorang diantaranya memegang borgol ditangan, Kris meronta, ia berusaha melepas pegangan tiga orang yg tengah memeganginya _"LEPASKAN, !"_

"_tenanglah nak!"_

Kris mengayunkan kakinya kebelakang, menendang tulang kering salah seorang yg memegang tangan kirinya, pria itu mengaduh dan membungkuk, mengendurkan pegangannya, dengan itu Kris menghempaskan tangan lainnya yg masih dipegang dan ia berhasil lepas, berlari, berlari menjauh, para petugas keamanan berteriak dan berlari mengejarnya, disertai makian

Sesuatu di dada kris kembali berdetak dengan keras, bukan sesuatu yg menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya, melainkan sesuatu yg terasa sakit, sangat sakit, Kris berlari secepat yg ia bisa, menyadari bahwa ia tak ubahnya seperti kriminal yg telah berbuat kejahatan, seperti pencuri, ya dia memang pencuri, mencuri ciuman di bibir Minseok, hanya beberapa detik, tapi akibat yg dirasakannya sungguh membuat dadanya terasa sesak, matanya panas,

Kris ingin bisa memutar waktu,

"_Minseok maafkan aku.."_

"_Kim Minseok"_

.

.

.

Kris tak tahu berapa lama ia duduk di bangku putih panjang disamping bangunan kecil yg mirip dengan rumah kurcaci ini, kelihatannya cukup lama, dia bisa melihat orang-orang yg bergerombol ramai, sampai sekarang hampir tak ada seorang pun yg melintas, langit juga berubah menjadi gelap, dan gerimis mulai turun, kepala, rahang dan pipinya terasa sakit apalagi kedua kakinya, ia memaksa kemampuan kakinya untuk berlari tadi, tapi itu tidak seberapa dibanding rasa sakit yg ada di dadanya, sesaknya belum juga hilang,

Kris meremas kemeja didadanya, mengerang

Sebuah sentuhan tiba-tiba dibahu mengagetkan nya, kris menoleh

Seorang pria tua berseragam yg tampaknya merupakan petugas disana, berdiri didepanya, Kris terkejut, bersiap akan lari, tapi orang itu menahan lengannya

"_ada apa nak? Kau kehilangan sesuatu ? "_

Kris menggeleng, tidak, harusnya ia mengangguk, sebenarnya ia memang kehilangan sesuatu

"_kalau begitu, taman ini akan segera ditutup, pulanglah, sudah pukul 11 malam"_

Kris mengangkat lengannya dimana terdapat jam tangan swiss army silver melingkar, melihat kedua jarum nya menunjuk pada angka yg telah disebutkan pria tadi, pukul 11, sudah larut malam,

Kris mengangguk sopan pada pria itu sebelum berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju pintu keluar,

Pikirannya menerawang, segera setelah malam ini, tidak akan ada hari-hari yg sama bagi kris, Minseok telah membencinya, bukan tidak mungkin teman-teman yg dikenalnya saat ini akan membencinya juga, karena sikap lancang nya pada Minseok.

"_Minseok maafkan aku.."_

.

.

"_Kris ?! "_

"_Kris? Kenapa kau baru kembali ? "_

Kris mendongak melihat ke asal suara,

"_Kris? Kau kemana saja ? "_

"_Minseok ? "_

Ya itu Minseok, berdiri disamping mobil hitamnya, menatap lurus kearah kris, kearah pemuda yg tampak kacau, dengan rambut berantakan, lebam di kedua pipi, hidung merah dan mata yg sembab seperti sehabis menangis,

Kris tidak percaya pada apa yg dilihatnya

"_Minseok ? "_

"_apa yg terjadi ? aku menunggu mu Kris ! "_

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi kris untuk segera berlari menghambur ke arah pemuda kecil itu, tapi seperti menggunakan rem, ia berhenti tepat didepan Minseok dan menatapnya ragu, Minseok mengerti, kris sedang bersikap hati-hati saat ini, ia meraih tubuh tinggi itu dan memeluknya terlebih dahulu, tubuh Kris menegang untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengendur dan mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Minseok erat

"_Minseok, maafkan aku..maafkan aku, aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, maaf aku lancang"_

"_ya"_ Minseok mengusap punggung Kris pelan

"_aku tak bisa menguasai diriku, maafkan aku.."_

"_jangan benci aku Minseok "_

"_aku tidak membenci mu "_

Mereka bergerak menjauh melepaskan pelukan, Kris menunduk berusaha menutupi lelehan air matanya, kedua tangan Minseok bergerak perlahan mengusap air yg jatuh,

Dalam sentuhan yg lembut seperti itu Kris semakin tak bisa menguasai air mata dan kesedihannya yg meluap, menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencegah agar tidak terisak

"_aku menyukai mu Kim Minseok"_

_._

"_aku sangat menyukai mu "_

,

"_apa? "_

_._

"_maafkan aku"_

_._

"_Kris ? "_

_._

"_maafkan aku."_

_._

"_Kris ? "_

_._

_._

"_jangan benci aku "_

_._

_._

"_KRIS! "_

Kris tersentak, mengangkat wajahnya, berhadapan dengan iris black hole Minseok,

"_kau sudah dua kali menangis dihadapan ku ?"_

Kris hanya menggeleng, "_aku mencintai mu "_

kepalanya memang menyuruh kris untuk berhenti menangis, berhenti bersikap seakan pengecut dan tampak lemah, kalau ia tampak lemah, Minseok tak akan percaya kris bisa melindunginya kan, tapi jauh dalam hati kris, ia tak bisa menahan seluruh luapan didadanya hanya karena Minseok, tidak bukan hanya' , Minseok mungkin telah menjadi segalanya untuk Kris,

Malaikat pencabut hatinya

Kris mengusap matanya untuk mengusir tetesan air yg mulai menggenang lagi, menunggu untuk jatuh, Minseok menampilkan seulas senyum tipis

"_aku perlu lebih banyak tahu lagi tentangmu sebelum ku jawab ya "_ ucapnya lembut

Kris mengangguk paham, mencoba tersenyum, tentu saja

"_kau mau menceritakan lebih banyak lagi pada ku Kris ?"_

Sekali lagi kris mengangguk, ia sudah seperti burung beo yg menganggukkan kepala pada majikannya,ia tak akan mengelak jika ada orang yg mengatainya bodoh sekarang, Minseok tertawa, Kris merasa lebih baik mendengarnya, terasa menembus kedalam hatinya, ada rasa bahagia lagi yg datang merayap kedadanya, bagaimanapun Minseok telah memberikan sinyal padanya, belum seratus persen, tapi Kris akan berusaha keras membuat kemungkinan itu menjadi kenyataan, tak peduli siapa yg akan dihadapinya,

"_aku sangat sangat menyukai mu Minseok, aku mencintai mu "_ ulang Kris

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian menarik tengkuk Kris, dan menekan pipi nya cukup lama dengan bibirnya

"_maafkan aku telah menampar mu tadi "_

Ya Tuhan

Kris bersedia ditampar lagi kalau setelahnya dicium Minseok seperti ini, rasanya seperti ia kehilangan pijakannya,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Minseok ? "_

"_ya?"_

"_boleh….aku minta lagi ? "_

* * *

Hai

Aku kembali dengan sequel HOPEFULLNESS,

Ya Tuhan kenapa aku buat Kris cengeng sekali disana, ya ampun kris, sini peluk gue! Minseok emang selalu menggemaskan, kalian setuju ga?

Ide ini sudah ada cukup lama, jadi kuputusin buat di proses lebih dulu, sebenarnya kemarin fic ini emang mau dibuat chapter, tapi liat reaksi kalian dulu, ternyata banyak yg lebih suka duo jahil sekai yah, hihihi

Tak apalah, akan segera kubuat lanjutannya, mungkin agak lama, karena bentar lagi mau ditugasin keluar kota , yg sabar ya?

Para reader, folower dan favoriter (?) terimakasi udah mau menikmati ef ef ini, apalagi buat para reviewer, aku mencintai kalian

Kalo ada kurangnya aku mohon maaf, mind to **review** dear ?

Sekali lagi terimakasih

Aku buat ini untuk kalian

Love u

rassiumins


End file.
